


Penny Pain

by stripey7



Category: Rejuve Universe, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Corporal Punishment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripey7/pseuds/stripey7
Summary: A song describing the life of the Penitatas Melody Johnson in the novel "Melody's Story" by Lurking Dragon.
Kudos: 2





	Penny Pain

_Sung to the tune of "Penny Lane":_

Our penny's punishment's recorded on a holograph

Every chance we get to set her tail aglow

And passersby who see in our window

Stop and watch the show

In the corner, when we've spanked her, she is miserable

As other children laugh at her disgrace

And it's the wall she has to face

On the CornerStool

We're very cruel

Penny pain is in my ears and in my eyes

Draped delightfully across my thighs, she cries

As her buns I whack

Our penny's pain is like a fire set by a reading glass

And her fanny has a lovely scarlet sheen

To make her want to keep her record clean

For this she'll be keen

Our excuse for being mean

Penny pain is in my ears and in my eyes

Sweet music as dozens sob and cry on Fourth July

And when school's back

In the nurse's room at Assville Elementary

He has a score of vaccines for her on a tray

And though he needn't give them all today

He will anyway!

Our penny's sitter isn't just another teenager

She's a Completas, so she really knows what's what

And, very soon, so will our penny's butt

For her no breaks are cut

Her crime was open and shut

Penny pain is in my ears and in my eyes

Draped delightfully across my thighs, she cries

As her buns I _thwack_

Penny pain is in my ears and in my eyes

Draped delightfully across my thighs

Penny pain!


End file.
